Russia's secrets
by thedoraemons7
Summary: Everyone also said Russia is a friend of dictators, and each one dictator disappears as Russia is very afraid. But the fact Russia has supported the dictatorship, or they're acting too good at? It is here, the secrets of Ivan Braginsky.
1. Iraq

February, 2003

I and Iraq walked away in the street. We saw the sky, and I asked Iraq:

"Did you think someday Saddam Hussein will die?"

Iraq smiled: "Saddam Hussein will not die under America, if you appear." and went away. But behind this, I did help America. So I walked too, and waited that day.

At night...

"Hi America!" I said.

"Hello, Ivan Braginsky." He repeated too.

"I had something... really special about that. I have sold to Iraq some weapons." I answered.

"Well, tell me about those weapons." United States, alongs with England, talked too. And we began to discussion about that. Then...

United States of America: Awesome! Today, Iraq will die! Thanks for your help, Russian Federation!

Me: No problem.

And Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, with Australia and Poland, prepared a plan to attack. Then, they came to meet George Walker Bush, and told about Putin's help. Bush agreed, and he said:

"If Russia were to help us, then let us proceed. Then lie that Russia was opposed to the invasion of us."

...

* * *

March, 2003

With the secret help from me, United States and England/UK began to attack Saddam Hussein. I had told all about the defensive lines for them, so they very easily to attack. Saddam were too confident about my help, so he couldn't realize that I did kill him.

Iraq: What the...?

I made surprise for him. Because Iraq and Saddam didn't believe that, they very shocked. Then they ordered all Iraqi troops in their land fight back. But England and United States of America laughed:

"Forgive it, Iraq! YOU'LL BE DOWNED!"

* * *

April, 2003

Iraq called to me that he needs help from me. I, Russia answered:

"Iraq, you will see. I'll help you, and Vladimir Putin always belongs with you."

And Iraq smiled. But in Moscow, I told to Putin collect all Saddam's members. Then I shared to America and England, but kept secret. Then George W. Bush declared:

"Today, we shall win in Iraq! All men who has fought in Iraq will bring freedom, democratic to this dictator nation!"

Saddam Hussein then called help from Syria and another nations. But I stood here, watched the war. Saddam and Iraq kept fighting... until 1 May, 2003.

* * *

May, 2003

Iraq lost all the war against the allies, led by America, England, Australia and Poland. And like Bush said, they lied all about me, but secretly shared rewards with me.

United States of America: Good job, Russia! Nobody know this!

Me: Of course I am Russia!

England: Believe me! If we keep acting like this, the American-Russian-NATO Alliance shall be set up.

Me: Agree.

That was the first story about my secret. Poor Saddam, because in 2006, The Iraqi Government and the United States had hanged him. Iraq had to understand I fooled him, but too late to fix. I'd gained a lot of money for that.


	2. Libya

January, 2011

I visited Libya, when he were staying with Muammar Gaddafi. At that time, Libya was closer to a civil war.

Me: Hello Libya! Hello Muammar Gaddafi!

Libya: Hi Russia! What are you doing here? The opposition will not accept you here, Russia.

Me: Who care? I just come here, watch and see what happen in here. I want to visit your base.

Libya and Muammar Gaddafi: Sure!

I visited all of the Libyan Army, Airforce and Navy base around Libya. But infact, I was preparing for a plan, to wait when all the whole of the Arab lands in the Spring revolution.

* * *

Brussels, Belgium

I met Belgium, and she told me about the place where America stayed. At that time, under Dmitry Medvedev, a pro-Western, I felt easier.

Me: America, England, France, Germany, Italy brothers, I'm here.

Canada: Russia! What are you doing here?

Me: Because all the Arab Spring revolutions were happening, so I believe the dictator Muammar Gaddafi tries to kill some others.

France: I don't think you will change so fast.

United States of America and England: Quiet, Francis! Ivan, shows me.

And I shew the map about the base around Libya. NATO and America then said: "You can go out, Russia." and United States declared: "Today, the war shall begin in Libya... soon."

Then all of them prepared to support the oppositions. And... the war began... one month later.

* * *

April, 2011

Despite the opposites had so much help from the NATO, Gaddafi still had advantage. I knew that I won't support that Government because if I supported them, I would be downed. So I kept quiet, while Dmitry Medvedev and Vladimir Putin still acted.

"I disagree all about attack to Libya. We need a peace way."

But to made sure, I kept a distance with Libya. The war between the Gaddafi's Army and the National Transitional Council still happened. With all around NATO, me and America, with around Asia: they supported National Council, but the Latin America and China supported Gaddafi.

Then, we went to others. All of them were preparing in Mediterranean Sea.

England: Royal Navy, prepare for a holy war against Muammar!

Sweden: Really, England?

France: We are freedom, brothers.

And all began to attack.

* * *

May, 2011

They National Council advanced to Benghazi. They faced the Libyan Army, and fought very strain. At progress, Medvedev still brought his afraid face about the war, and I, Russia, arrived and told that with Medvedev:

"We repeat again, Western, I disagree all about attack to Libya. We need a peace way."

But China suspected that I was supporting National Council. So I tried to said:

"Don't worry China. Everything will fine."

In Mediterranean, the NATO-America still attacked Libya. And Libya called to me.

Libya: Russia, I need help! I NEED HELP!

But... I didn't answer. At this time, the National Council still couldn't advance to the lines. Then they wanted support from the air, and America agreed. We acted very well. But my face... had been blown at August.

* * *

August, 2011

Moscow, Russia

I and Medvedev arrived to Kremlin. Then, at a while, Medvedev suddenly declared:

"All the Gaddafi members shall not arrive to Russia! And his money will be collected!"

Gaddafi very shocked: "RUSSIA! HOW DARE..."

But that was too late. The National Council, with that advantage, defeated all the Libyan Army. Libya then ran back out slowly from Benghazi, to Tripoli. Amrica and NATO laughed: "Good night, Gaddafi!"

And they war continued... until November.

* * *

November, 2011

Muammar Gaddafi hided to a drain pines. Then, when all his men lost, Libya then shouted:

"WE SURRENDER!"

Gaddafi felt very pain. Suddenly, a man arrived. Gaddafi pleased that guy don't kill him, but he wouldn't, and the war ended at 23 November.

So, we kept the secret very good about that, but soetimes... exploded. But I believed the problem in Syria and territories dispute in Asia will have my hand... soon! And it was continue...


	3. Syria

I looked to Syria. At that time and now, Syria still at war. So I came close to her.

Syria: Hi Russia!

Russia: Hello Syria. Are you okay?

Syria: I'm fine.

Bashar Al-Assad and his men kept fighting against the "revolts". So now Syria only wanted to live in peace, but unfortunately, Lebanon, her younger sister also couldn't control it when Hezbollah joined with Al-Assad. The Iranian also supported Assad too.

* * *

_**Flashbacks…**_

March, 2011

Damascus, Syria

My best friend in Middle East Syria walked in the street with me. The war was near to this nation.

Russia: Syria, are you alright?

Syria: The anti-government is rising, Ivan. But… I don't want the war happen in my native land.

Russia: Don't worry! It's fine.

* * *

_**Now…**_

When I looked at her, I saw something else about that: the big war in Syria. Iran and I declared that nobody touch to Syria, but infact, only Iran helped her.

…

* * *

At this time, America and England declared that they will support the anti-government. But unfortunately for them, they couldn't make all the parties in this nation combine to one, to defeat Bashar Al-Assad. So America called to me.

United States of America: Russiaa, I need you change your mind.

Russia: I still keep my mind, America. And I didn't support Bashar Al-Assad, like the world said.

United States of America: I know, Russia. But Lebanon wants to out the control from Syria, and Sadik Adnan fells hate Syria more. Turkey is calling Qatar and Saudi Arabia, to help him.

Russia: Let me see that. If you want, I'll work like a spy. Remember Iraq?

United States of America: You right!

And I worked as a spy. And to made sure that no one know, I told to Turkey that I'm helping him to find out about the defenses. But I knew Syria will look at me, because she knew I betrayed Iraq.

Russia: I think it's harder than I thought.

Because of problems with the terrain in Syria, I should still continue to oppose intervention, only because I didn't have enough information, and Syria had always followed me. I felt hard.

* * *

Washington D.C., United States

Barack Obama: Alfred, have more information from Ivan.

United States of America: No, President. He said Syria has always watching him.

Barack Obama: Sit…

* * *

Damascus, Syria

They always said I, China and Iran opposed, but actually, only China and Iran opposed, because I also hated Bashar Al-Assad. I still remember Dmitry Medvedev's words:

"Bashar Al-Assad is creating more cemeteries, graves and the bones up to Syria."

So I still believed I will release Syria out from Al-Assad's hands. But when the war still happening like this, I needed to wait… wait…

And so now, I'm waiting the answer from Syria: Like or hate Al-Assad? I didn't like Al-Assad, but I should keep acting, if not, we could die – all Europe, America and even I said that.

* * *

Remember, Syrian Civil War is still happening…


	4. North Korea

About North Korea, I was a brother with him, when I still used the name Soviet Union. But now, when I realized that North Korea lied all the world, I felt I had fault.

* * *

February, 2013...

Somewhere in North Korea

North Korea: Have you finished it?

Soldier: YES!

North Korea: PREPARE! 3... 2... 1... ! **EXPLODE!**

North Korea had tested a mini nuclear bomb. Oh I hated him, because that. I had make mistake because belive and protect him, so after Kim Jong-Un declared that North Korea had succeed, the world opposed.

United States of America: NORTH KOREA! DO IT AGAIN, AND I WILL CRASH YOU!

England: DAMN DAMN DAMN!

North Italy: But how to stop?

Turkey: You will see.

Russia: I'll never ... ALLOW NORTH KOREA!

South Korea: Tell easy, but how to stop my brother?

Germany: South Korea is right! Although we have hundreds or thousands imposing sanctions, the DPRK will not abandon its greed.

Prussia: Germany, Sweden, Russia, China, France, England, Italy bros,... we must ATTACK!

Russia: Not right now, Prussia! Kim shall never give up, so we must convince North Korea.

South Korea: I don't think you can convince North Korea. Even China cannot stop him.

China: Russia, we shouldn't attack. We must continue to do that.

Australia, Russia, Ukraine and Romania: Imposing sanctions? That was too old for the North.

South Korea: So we surrender?

Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg: No way! We'll continue until North Korea stop!

The United Nations had so many problem because North Korea. But try to convince North Korea is more difficult. Damn Kim Jong-Un, but my President... may not acting against North Korea anymore.

* * *

Moscow, Russia

I was walking in the street with General Winter, and saw about North Korea. When I still named Soviet Union, I believed North Korea will make the rise. But he wouldn't.

General Winter: Well, Russia, did you see any change from North Korea?

Russia: Well, his change is...

* * *

_**Flashbacks...**_

2006

I visited North Korea. Since the collapse of Soviet Union, he didn't like me much than old times. This time, he tried to test... the first nuclear bomb.

Russia: What are you doing, North Korea?

North Korea: I'm... testing... a special thing. You shall see why.

Then we came to Kilju County. He prepared his nuclear bomb.

North Korea: BY THE ORDER OF KIM JONG-IL! TEST!

Russia: What the...

And the bomb exploded. Luckily, it was very tiny to destroy like Hiroshima and Nagasaki. But when I questioned him, he said:

"I'll teach America a lesson! He'll die!"

And after that, I agreed about imposing sanctions to him. But... he wouldn't give up. And...

#####

2009

I with China visited North Korea once again. This time, he tried to test another nuclear bomb. And...

China and I: North Korea, what the hell are you doing again? Nuclear bomb?

North Korea: It's very simple. In Pyungye-ri!

China: You know I always support you?

North Korea: I'll give to you my rewards.

I: Think again, bro. China helped you very much, and he'll never stop.

China: Russia, you right. Stop it, North Korea! I...

But North Korea had run away. And he prepared to test another bomb, for Kim Jong-Il.

North Korea: READY AGAIN?

Soldiers: YES! FOR KIM JONG-IL!

And the nuclear bomb exploded, again. This time, it was stronger, but not enough to defeat America. So he waited...

#####

2013

North Korea and his new leader, Kim Jong-Un, arrived to Pyungye-ri. Kim and North Korea didn't invite us again, so too hard to find out.

Kim Jong-Un: Brothers, scientists! Now, let's prove to America that we are stronger than old times!

North Korea: FOR KIM!

All: FOR KIM! FOR KIM!

Kim Jong-Un was very crazy about it. But he continued to do that. This time, the bomb North Korea said was ... tiny, but more danger.

North Korea and Kim Jong-Un: **TEST!**

...

_**End flashbacks...**_

* * *

General Winter: So North Korea wants to teach America?

Russia: He is too stupid about that. America will kill him.

General Winter: But I feel worry, Ivan. Be careful about North Korea.

Russia: Yup.

General Winter: And... by a way, tell America that prepare for a new imposing sanctions about him.

But I didn't believe about that, just because... North Korea was too hard to teach. But maybe, somedays, North Korea will change like South Korea. But it's... still very far...


	5. Iran

I believed that Iran shall not give up about nuclear problem. They made problem for this world, so if I want to find out, I must "pretend" with Iran. But Iran wouldn't easy for United States, so he believed Russia was his best trust. The only choice was stop him in Kazakhstan. His friends now only China, Vietnam, Belarus and North Korea. And he didn't trust me.

Me: Iran, what was you thinking? Fight against the Western.

Iran: I don't scare them. I'll make them feel sorry.

Me: You are mad.

Iran: Remember when you still Soviet Union? You didn't scare until Gorbachyov became President.

Me: You know I had stopped selling weapon to you?

Iran: I can create more weapon I stolen from America.

Me: Fine.

And I went out from the nuclear factory. Iran was, and going to mad if he wanted to fight against the West, including USA. But I didn't talk anything. At this time, my nation still kept "dictator" until Iran blow the face.

* * *

New York, United States

United States of America: Germany, I really want to CRASH IRAN!

Romania and Germany: But not easy now, USA.

United States of America: Oh... you right. Iran is very hard, but maybe... Israel is thinking like me.

Me: Israel?

Israel: Well, I hate Iran! KILL IRAN IF WE HAVE A CHANCE!

Japan and South Korea: We don't want war, but... Israel... stay down.

Sweden: Israel, you know Iran will kill you huh?

Israel: Do not worry. Iran will die, not me.

France, South Italy, Turkey and Greece: But you think your weapons can do that.

Clearly, even Israel was the strongest nation in Middle East, but the Arabs and Muslims shall not welcome them. He knew that... but he still wanted to kill Iran.

...

* * *

I returned back to Kazan. I believed the friendship between Iran and North Korea will be stronger, so I must find that, or the world will turn 180 degrees.

England: Russia, Russia, Russia. Hope Ivan can keeps his face against Iran and North Korea.

Hope I can keep that...


	6. China's problems

About Asia-Pacific, I felt worry about China. At old time, China still very nice, but today, when he became stronger, he felt he is the boss of the world. Japan would be careful about him.

I continued to walk in the street with China. Even I like him, but I didn't want to become ally with China, because he was and still trying to bring Siberia to him. America, Japan, Australia, South Korea and India warned to me.

* * *

...

At this time, in Vietnam, the Communist Government had stopped anyone who solemn the 17/2, when China attacked Vietnam. Instead, they jaied anyone who fought against China.

Me: Vietnam, you're crazy.

France: Of course. Because she's crazy, so she will bring Vietnam to China, like Nur Bekri.

Vietnam: Who care! China still my big brother.

Me: Think again! Even I support you, but why you still forget 17/2?

Vietnam: Do I say again?

France: Alfred will very sad, or mad about it, remember? Vietnamese people in America.

Me: Dmitry Medvedev has said: "Even I came to Vietnam with a welcome, but actually, Nguyễn Tấn Dũng looked me like a enemy."

France: If you know, why...

Vietnam had run away. Why should I believe her again, because she always lied. Alfred very liked her, but she repeated by anger right in front of America's face. Damn... And... about France, he should ran away or Vietnam will beat him.

* * *

**_Flashbacks..._**

2012

Cambodia, chairman of the ASEAN, had stopped anything to help China. Wang Yao had hypnozied Cambodia, so now I believed that Cambodia had forgot all the ASEAN. Damn Cambodia.

Cambodia: Again! We will do like China said! DISMISS!

Philippines: Tell again, Cambodia, or you will die under China.

China: He's lying, Cambodia.

United States of America: Japan, Australia, South Korea and India shall help you, Cambodia! Don't trust China.

But Cambodia felt mad. Then, he shouted:

"ONLY CHINA CAN BRING THE PEACE ABOUT TERRITORIES! I SHALL NEVER HEAR ABOUT USA AND WESTERN, EVEN RUSSIA!"

I shocked. I could not believe that Cambodia will shout right in front of me. China... damn...

* * *

**_End flashbacks..._**

Now, when I looked at Siberia, he wanted me to find out all about China. But... I felt hard, because Vladimir Putin still kept relationship with China. But Putin knew China at the moment was too arrogant, haughty, and bravado "the United States is no longer a rival. He will have to ask me." So, he replaced I became being hated in the world because of his greed.

United States of America: Well, Russia, I think how to lie more about China?

Me: Well, to continue performing in front of a haughty, arrogant China, should I expressed "do you" with him.

United States of America: Continued repression, suppression of human rights in a way the old "pretends", also press in my side will race each other to "pretend" to criticize?

Me: hummm... Right. Remember Iraq?

United States of America (hugged Russia): Well Russian Federation,... all... depend on you.

Me: Sure.

And we went out. Maybe my Government will keep a "pretends" relationship, to make sure that China won't recognize it. For a freedom world.

* * *

_And that was all story about my secrets. I hope you don't look me like a enemy of the USA. I still need to do that, if I want to survive, because China is the 2__nd__ largest economic in the world, and he's stronger. I still look at Syria with hope to bring a democrat to this nation against Al-Assad. Thank you._

_Ivan Braginsky - Russia._

_P.S.: __**Keep quiet!**_


End file.
